Death Becomes Him
by Sillysockworm
Summary: Gaara and Neji are rivals who unknowingly sell their souls to the devil so that they could be with Naruto forever. But will this deem to be a gift... Or a deadly curse? Immortality isn't always as pretty as it sounds... yaoi - GaaNaru NejiNaru and GaaNeji


**Author's Note:-** I finally decided to start my crossover, after having this idea in my head for nearly two years! -nervous laugh, sweatdrop- But anyway, here it is... So just as a warning, this is only the Prologue Chapter. I will be uploading the next one soon, depending on how much revision and shitz I my teachers set me. Also, there will be yaoi. In case you don't know what that is, it's BOY ON BOY ACTION. There, it's in capitals so there's no misunderstandings :) So if you don't like the sound of that... then I suggest you find something else to read. If you DO like the sound of that, then HEY we have something in common! Please stick around so we can continue to share interests :D

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. Sob. Or Gaara. Sob's harder.

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• -(**P R** O L O G **U**E)- •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

Friday nights were always a pretty hectic time in this particular part of town. But this Friday, it was even more so, because the newest and hottest Club in Konoha had just been opened for the first time. The name of the new club was Body Heat, named after a famous gay club somewhere in Suna. The owner had invested and decided to merge with Body Heat, expanding it and thus making it the best thing in Konoha. Everyone wanted to be there for the first night to see for themselves this alleged "breathtaking experience", and nothing could hinder them; not even the rain that was now pouring down fiercely from the dark grey night sky.

One of these people was Neji Hyuuga. He was currently sitting at a booth in the club with his fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the reason that they were there tonight; he had whined non-stop about how awesome it would be to go to Konoha's hottest new club on the night it was opening, and also about how cool it was that the infamous _Gaara Sabaku _would be the new entertainer at this club. Neji gritted his teeth and glared at the poster on the wall opposite him. It was a poster of Sabaku in his signature black leather pants and bare chest while he danced with utter focus on a stage much like the one at the front of Body Heat's.

What a coincidence, that Gaara of all people should be the new entertainer at this club. Well, a surprise, really. Neji hadn't been aware that Gaara had returned to Konoha; last time he saw the redhead, he'd been told that he was never returning to this "Damned Place".

Neji sighed and glanced at his fiancé next to him, where the blonde was practically bouncing in his seat. He fought the urge to scowl. Naruto was just too transfixed with Sabaku for his own good. If Gaara ever found out just how much Neji loved this man beside him…well, it might just start something Neji really didn't wish to start. And of course, it would be so easy for Gaara to simply _whisk_ Naruto away, what with him being so star struck and everything.

He turned again to the stage where the host for tonight was announcing the final act; Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, _boys and girls,_" He began, and the crowds immediately hushed into silence. "The moment that you have _all _been waiting for…has finally arrived."

Screams and cheers erupted into a deafening roar, and Neji held back from covering his ears. He looked at Naruto in distaste; the blonde was one of the ones screaming the loudest. Damn him…he was _so _going to pay tonight – he just _knew _that Neji hated noise! Nobody would actually realise that though, what with him being engaged to one of the noisiest people Konoha has ever seen. He frowned and ignored the ringing in his ears as best he could as he stared at the man on stage.

"Everyone, everyone, _please_! A _very _warm welcome to none other than Gaara Sabaku singing his _very own _song, Taking You Slowly."

And with that the host disappeared off stage, with the lights dimming as he went. Soft music began playing in the background and steam started oozing from somewhere at the back of the stage.

Neji spared another glance at Naruto and smiled lightly at the awed look upon his face. He reached out and squeezed the blonde's fingers lovingly, warmth bubbling in his chest when the man returned the gesture with a grin. Really, all Neji wanted was for Naruto to be happy, and if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

He turned back to the stage, fingers still entwined with Naruto's and smile still in place…until he saw the person on the stage.

There, in the middle, with steam swirling around and clinging to his skin, moistening it to such a degree that he appeared to simply _drip_ with sex, was Gaara Sabaku. The lights were dim and the crowds of people were silent as they gazed at the man on stage. He was wearing his usual assortment of clothing for performing, much the same as in the poster. His fiery blood red hair hung in loose curls down to his shoulders, sticking to his temples and cheekbones due to the dampness of his skin. His eyes were closed and his arms lay limply by his side as he just stood there, the music still thrumming gently in the background.

And then he opened his eyes – those piercing ice green eyes – and began to sing.

"_Your loving embrace  
When Night comes around,  
Is enough to destroy me  
Without any sound,"_

By this time Gaara had begun moving his body with liquid grace across the stage and through the steam, dancing to his own melody. He held everyone in a thick silence filled with tensions of various degrees as they watched him with fixation - fixation on his voice, his eyes, his moist skin, that bare pale toned chest glistening with sweat… his _body_. He held everyone in awe with the way he moved himself with indistinguishable beauty.

"_The desire to see  
Your blood on my hands,  
Will not be hindered  
By any commands.  
I'll be a dangerous  
Lover for you,  
Keep on your guard;  
My words remain true."_

His voice was like velvet and silk combined. It was of such a deadly magnificence that, coupled with his piercing green gaze, it left everyone with adrenaline coursing through their blood and hearts beating fast as if though infected with a lethal poison. And indeed, that was exactly what Gaara was; a dangerous and lethal poison. He could grip your heart and steal your breath; he could make your blood run cold.

"_My resolve could sway,  
My tongue might just slip,  
But try to escape;  
You'll be locked in my grip.  
I'll bind you and gag you  
As you scream all things Holy,  
And follow it through;…"_

Here, he looked up straight at Neji as if though he was the only person in the club, and his eyes narrowed as he sang the end of the verse.

"…_I'll be taking you slowly."_

Neji swallowed thickly as old memories began to submerge. He shot a nervous glance toward his blonde fiancé, hoping that the brief but intense interaction between him and Sabaku had gone unnoticed. To his relief, he saw that Naruto had paid no heed to the small eye-lock. His relief was however, short lived, for that was when he saw the look of unmistakable lustful awe on the blonde's face. He grimaced, realising that whatever happened from now on, he would have brought upon himself.

Suddenly Neji wasn't feeling so well, and he sat back with his eyes closed, trying his best to block out the deep tenor resounding through his head.

His attempts were futile, though, as the lack of vision only amplified his hearing, and he could do nothing to block out the husky male voice coming from the stage. All he could do was listen reluctantly behind the cover of his closed eyes. It was either that or he opened his eyes and risked more eye contact with the Entertainer.

He dismissed the latter and chose instead to endure without watching, marvelling at the silky voice behind the safety of darkness.

"_Your essence alone  
Brings forth the demon in me,  
Your life isn't safe  
Oh why can't you see?_

_For you I could try  
End the kill, have it done,  
But the chances I fear  
Are second to none._

_Your smile does break me  
with each rip and each tear,  
my love for you is instinct  
for you, deeply I care._

_But my resolve could sway  
And my tongue might just slip;  
If you try to escape  
You'll be locked in my grip.  
I'll bind you and gag you  
As you scream all things holy,  
Then follow it through…_

…_I'll be taking you slowly."_

The music ended and the audience erupted into screams and applause, notifying Neji that it was safe to open his eyes.

He did so, and immediately his gaze darted to Naruto, who was stood up in his seat, clapping vigorously and wolf whistling occasionally.

Without thinking, Neji reached out and brushed his fiancé's arm lightly with a small smile on his face. Naruto turned his head and smiled brightly at Neji, eyes wide and glimmering with unsuppressed awe. He leaned towards Neji, still clapping loudly.

"He was _sensational!_" The blonde screamed above the noise.

The brunette's eyes widened momentarily as he gaped, but he soon regained his composure. Naruto was always ever the only one who could get such a reaction from him. Well, apart from Sabaku, of course.

Neji grunted as the blonde hoisted him up, urging him to clap whilst grinning enthusiastically. He complied, slightly unwilling; with the corners of his mouth pulling down in a slight frown. He shook his head gently and gazed at the screaming blonde next to him.

He smiled lightly. He would always do anything to see that look of happiness on Naruto's face.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he rested his chin in his hand, gazing at himself in the huge mirror across from where he sat at the dressing table.

As usual, screams and pleading shouts could be heard from outside his dressing room, begging him to come out just for a second so they could have his autograph.

And, as usual, he ignored them. Instead, simply choosing to scrutinize his appearance like he always did after a show. He was wearing a beige towel robe, slightly large on his slim frame and hanging off his shoulders, exposing his pale and still moist chiselled chest. The robe was tied snugly at his waist and hung to the floor, covering his feet; but if he positioned himself just so, his leg would slip out almost as if though by accident, and then all he had to do was angle it in a certain way….

….he could guarantee that should anyone see him now, it would be safe to say that it was a very good thing he kept tissues nearby and handy. (1)

Hence, why all those people outside should _never_ somehow break through the door. He didn't fancy getting blood all over himself – which he would, if they decided to glomp him after the initial shock.

And they most _definitely _would.

Gaara made a face and ran a hand through his tousled hair, continuing to stare at his reflection.

"Wrinkle, wrinkle, little star…" He whispered.

He leaned forwards and touched his fingertips to his forehead, then the corner of his eyes. Grimacing, he leaned away again and averted his gaze from the mirror – his aging appearance only served to make him feel depressed, like always.

And like always, it didn't hinder his choice to just shrug it off and return to his self-gazing.

Just to be clear, Gaara was definitely not vain - or obsessed.

That was what he kept telling himself.

He just got a little self conscious every now and then, and the fact that he was currently twenty-nine going on thirty and _single, _did absolutely nothing to calm the worry lines he had developed between his non-existent brows.

People would think, what with him being so dangerously gorgeous (and completely _famous_, mind you) that he was somehow involved or otherwise attached. He did, after all, have absolutely everything going for him, didn't he?

The answer was yes, he did. And that was why everyone always just assumed he was involved. That was why nobody ever approached him; because according to gossip, Sabaku no Gaara was hands-off material, lest you wanted to be disembowelled by the mystery person.

The truth was however, that there wasn't a mystery person. He didn't have a special someone.

Gaara barked out a dry laugh. That was fine, just fine. He didn't need anyone, anyway. He could take care of himself.

As somebody from a very long time ago had said – a person like him would be better off alone in the world.

The corners of Gaara's mouth turned down in a slight frown and he closed his eyes, sighing. He allowed his mind to wander, not wishing to linger on such unhappy thoughts.

Just at that moment, Gaara's senior bodyguard – a large man with purple face paint – came charging in through the door. It slammed shut as he made his way over to Sabaku, ignoring the cool glare he received for intruding.

"You have some visitors, Sabaku-sama," he said, drawing himself up. "Says he's an old friend."

Gaara glared at his bodyguard, "Well Kankuro, you better let them in, then." He said slowly, enunciating his words.

Kankuro stiffened. Clearly he very much wanted to respond to that patronizing remark, but he thought better of it. Sabaku could, after all, always decide to replace him with someone else, which he really didn't want. He was grateful for his job.

Yeah, right.

"Very well, sir." He smiled tightly, making his way back to the door.

Kankuro left the room and closed the door lightly behind him.

With a last glance into the mirror, Gaara sighed and stood up out of his chair, draping himself effortlessly against the back of it and lifting his right knee up and across his left leg ever so slightly to allow his robe to fall back and subtly reveal his bone white slender thigh.

There was a light tap at the door, like a '_ratta tat tat'_, and the redhead licked his lips before calling out with a husky voice, "Come in."

The door swung open, and something tumbled forwards out of it. It was a small blonde man, with wide azure eyes, sparkling with anticipation. He was positively thrumming with barely contained energy.

Gaara quirked a phantom eyebrow.

He looked over to the door, waiting for the next guest to enter. Kankuro had said they were an old friend… but he had no recollection of the blonde. Which meant that his 'friend' was on his way. Infact, he was walking into the room with a slow step, holding a bunch of bright red wildflowers.

Gaara's eyes narrowed fractionally. '_Ah_,' he thought, '_An old friend indeed.' _

The man before him hadn't changed one little bit. His dark hair was a bit longer, perhaps, falling as a soft curtain around his shoulders, but other than that he appeared to not have aged one single year. Gaara's eyes narrowed even further.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Neji murmured, "It's been a while." He walked into the room and went to stand next to the blonde who was shifting excitedly from each foot, taking his hand in the one that wasn't occupied by flowers.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Gaara eyed their twined hands with a look of disinterest. "How nice of you to… drop by." He looked up and placed a steely eyed gaze upon the Hyuuga, his pale orbs devoid of warmth.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Neji countered, cautiously, "He's been wanting to meet you, ever since I let slip about how we used to know each other… way back."

Gaara shifted his gaze to the bouncing blonde next to Neji, giving him a once over. A slow smile spread over his lips.

"Hello, Naruto." He stepped forward and held out his hand towards the man.

"Hello!" The blonde exclaimed with a grin, stepping forwards. He reached out and shook Gaara's hand excitedly. "It's an honour to meet you! Your performance was so amazing, like really, I have never in my life seen anything like it. I'm a _huge_ fan of yours!" He bounced back and yanked the flowers from Neji's hand and presented them to the redhead. "And these are for you!" His smile was so big it could have split his cheeks.

Gaara took the flowers and leaned into them, sniffing them provocatively with closed eyes and parted lips. "Thankyou," He smirked.

"Yes…" Neji folded his arms. "Naruto told me he had a 'thing' for Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara's smile was predatory, "well. I'm sure he has a… _thing._"

Said blonde blushed, laughing nervously. At this, Neji frowned disapprovingly. He didn't think he liked the way that Gaara was looking at his fiancé. He knew that look… he'd seen it countless times before. And he'd be damned if Gaara dared make a move on his man right there in front of him.

"He's also my fiancé."

That wiped the smile off the Actor's face.

"Well, congratulations to you both. May you live happily ever after."

Naruto chirped a 'thanks' and started to talk enthusiastically to Gaara, gesturing wildly to get some points across. Unknown to the blonde, however, Gaara was not paying attention. He was infact staring across at Neji Hyuuga behind him, fixing him with an unreadable gaze. There was so much history behind him and this man... so many memories. And yet… it did nothing to counteract the visions that came to him now. There were so many ways in which he would gladly hurt Neji Hyuuga.

"-so I got a job as a plastic surgeon instead and it's been the best decision I ever made."

Gaara snapped his attention back to the blonde man. _A plastic surgeon?_

"Wait… Did you say your name was Naruto Uzumaki?" Recognition dawned on Gaara and a slow smile spread over his face. Well, weren't things becoming interesting?

"Yeah, that's right. Why, have you heard of me?" He replied teasingly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Actually… yes. I've been to your Practice a few times. What a coincidence." He turned to Neji, his ice blue eyes full of poisonous promise.

He stepped towards the blonde, smile still intact. "Tell me," he whispered into the man's ear. "Do you think I'm starting to need you?"

A shudder went through Naruto and he gaped openly at the redheaded actor. Was it him, or was he just hit on?

Neji stepped forward and cleared his throat, anger evident on his face. He came to stand by Naruto, pushing Gaara backwards on his chest. Gaara merely smirked at him.

"Ok Naru, I think it's time for us to leave." He said with narrowed eyes. "You got what we came for. Let's go home."

He took his fiancé by the hand and started to lead him towards the door. He was fuming. _I knew this would happen._

Just as they came to the doorway, Naruto half turned around and waved hesitantly at his new redheaded acquaintance. He was standing still, holding the bouquet of wildflowers loosely in one hand and watching them go with a calculating look. His blood red hair was tousled and hung across his forehead and his body still glistened from the performance. He was a picture of deadly beauty.

"Bye, Mr. Sabaku," Naruto called out. "It was, um, nice to meet you."

"Master." Was the quiet reply.

Neji stopped to turn the door handle, pulling on it vehemently.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I am not married. Nor do I have a partner. Therefore, you may call me Master Sabaku." He remained perfectly still as he said this, showing that he was being serious. He smiled dangerously.

Neji grabbed a sputtering Naruto by the back of his shirt and stomped out of the room, leading them both away from the backstage area, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Sabaku had his dear bodyguard for that.

He lead them all the way out of the club, into the still pouring rain and across to their car. He opened the car door and stuffed a squawking Naruto into the passenger seat before slamming the door and climbing into the driver's. They sat like that for a moment, with Neji still silently fuming and Naruto blinking in confusion.

"Are you happy?" Neji finally asked with a frown, looking over at the blonde.

"What? Neji, I really don't understand what just happened…" Naruto furrowed his brows and pouted. "I got lost near the part where he recognized me for my profession."

Neji's stare was hard as he looked out of the windscreen.

"I don't understand," whined his fiancé. "Why are you so angry? What's going on?"

"He wants you." Neji replied, shaking his head disbelievingly. "After all these years… and he still wants what's mine."

"Neji that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" The brunette gazed thoughtfully out of the window. The night was dark, with clouds gathering stormily in the sky; there was no moon or stars out tonight. Just the bleak and endless rain. Perhaps it was an omen.

"Of course it is! Even if he did _want _me, which I highly doubt because- will you just look at me please?" Naruto scowled. How could the evening have turned into this?

Neji turned and looked at the blonde, gazing into those deep blue eyes that were burning to brightly.

"Even if he did want me," Naruto continued, "why would it matter? We're engaged… to be married, for Christ's sake! Nothing should matter apart from just you and me. I don't know how what happened between you and Sabaku no Gaara, but whatever it was, it's history." He reached over and took Neji's hand. "We are the present. This is what matters."

Neji stared down at his hand being held in Naruto's. The engagement ring twinkled up at him from his fiance's hand, mocking him. "You don't understand," he whispered. "He'll stop at nothing… He never did-"

"Shhh." Naruto squeezed the brunette's hand. "Stop it," He said fiercely. "Now you just pay attention to me here. I'm going to say this clearly so you understand me," he turned his whole body towards Neji and licked his lips. "I love you. _Nothing_ will ever stand in the way of us being together, _do you understand that?_" He asked.

"Do you promise me…?" Neji bit his lip. He knew he was being pitiful, but he needed to hear it.

"I promise. No matter what, I will _always _love you."

* * *

**AN: **(1) I only just realized how this sounds! It's not what you think! I meant it for nosebleeds! Honest!

I've decided to concentrate on my studies for now, and then after all of my exams at the end of june (OMG SO SOON, GYAH) I'll be uploading like crazy! Buuuut I might find some time to upload before then, if I get enough reviews... *cough hint cough* Cookie? :D


End file.
